Hawaii Pug Oh
Hawaii Pug-Oh is the 1st segment (1a) episode of the Disney Junior show, Puppy Dog Pals. In this episode, Rolly and Bingo go to Hawaii when to get sand for Bob's toes. This episode is paired with Arf. Plot When Bob says he would love sand on his toes, Rolly and Bingo go to Hawaii and accidentally enter themselves in a surfing competition. Appearances Appearances of characters in "Hawaii Pug-Oh". * Bingo (Debut) * Rolly (Debut) * Bob (Debut) * Hissy (Debut) * Surfing Dogs (Debut) * Minor Characters (Debut) Reference The title is a pun on Hawaii Five-O. Goofs And Mistakes * Esther Exposition is seen carrying a blue and white striped bag. She appears to be carrying pink glasses in the bag. It would make more sense if she kept them in a case for holding glasses, as they could break if she dropped the bag. Trivia This is the debut for all main characters except Arf as he is introduced in the next episode. This episode is paired with Arf. This episode, along with Arf were posted by the official Disney Junior channel on Youtube. You can watch them here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v8BtZ8IdoNY Transcript SONG: Theme Song. Bingo: '"Yeah! Follow me, Rolly! Surf's up!" '''Rolly: '"Bow to the wow, Bingo! Gotta wag my tail!" 'Bingo: '"Be a shark monster, Hissy!" 'Rolly: '"Yeah, be a shark monster!" 'Hissy: '"I don't wanna be a shark monster." 'Rolly: '"We're pretending to be surfers. We need you to be the shark monster!" 'Hissy: '"I don't want to be a shark monster." 'Bingo: '"Please be our shark monster?" 'Hissy: '"Fine. I'm a shark monster." 'Bingo and Rolly: '"Ahhh!" 'Rolly: '"It's a shark monster!" 'Bingo: '"Stay away from the shark monster, Rolly! Hang paw!" 'Bob: '"Ahh! I'm awake! Well there are two fellas I like seeing in the morning! 'Bingo: '"We like seeing you too, Bob!" 'Rolly: '"We were pretending we're surfing!" 'Bob: '"That's ruff ruff to you guys too! Hawaii! Well that is a place I would really like to go! Big blue waves, sandy beaches, yeah! I would love to feel that sand on my toes someday." '''Bingo: "Hmm..." Bob: '"But right now, I've got to get to work and invent neat stuff to put in your dog house! I wonder if a zip-line and a water-slide would fit in there... Hope you guys find something fun to do while I'm not here! Uh-oh! Oh, that's right. The gardener is here with the leaf blower! Could be a little noisy all day!" '''Bingo: '"Did you hear what Bob said?" 'Rolly: '"Just barely, that leaf blower really is noisy!" 'Bingo: '"I mean about wanting to feel sand from Hawaii on his toes! We need to go there, get some sand, and bring it back and then his toes will be...Yay!" 'Rolly: '"Because happy toes means happy Bob!" 'Bingo: '''C'mon Rolly. You and I are going on a mission!" '''Bingo and Rolly: '"Let's go!" '''SONG: We're Going On A Mission. Rolly: '"Which of these planes is going to Hawaii?" '''Esther: '"Isn't this exciting, Frank? We're going to Hawaii!" 'Bingo: '"I think we've figured it out." 'Frank: '"I hope the driver of the plane doesn't make any loop the loops because that hurts my tummy." 'Esther: '"Oh, Frank!" 'Hawaiian Lady: '"Aloha! And welcome to Hawaii! And aloha to you little puppies!" 'Rolly: '"This smells nice, what is it?" 'Bingo: '"Lei." 'Rolly: '"Okay." 'Bingo: '"Rolly, what are you doing?" 'Rolly: '"I'm doing that trick that Bob taught us. Lay." 'Bingo: '"I'm talking about that thing around your neck. It's a lei." 'Rolly: '"And so is this." 'Bingo: '"Rolly! A lei is the hawaiian name for a necklace made of flowers!" 'Rolly: '"They should have just called it a neck flower." 'Hawaiian Lady: '"Have fun at the beach, you two!" 'Esther: '"Isn't this exciting, Frank? Now we get to go to the beach!" 'Frank: '"I hope I don't get sunburn because that hurts my tummy." 'Bingo: '"Come on! The beach is where all the sand is. So that's where we need to be too. All this sand is exactly what Bob needs for his toes!" 'Rolly: '"And that's just what I need to chase crabs on! Where did that crabby crab go? This thing just got personal." 'Bingo: '"At least now we have a pile of sand to take home! If we can figure out how to get it there. We need something big that flies. 'Rolly: '"Like a big fly?" 'Bingo: '"Bigger and flyer. So let's get to work. All done." 'Rolly: '"So now we can go. We can fly all the sand that Bob wants in this airplane we built." 'Bingo: '"Are you ready to go?" 'Rolly: '"I sure am! Wave!" 'Bingo: '"That is a good idea. We should wave goodbye to everyone before we take off." 'Rolly: '"No! I mean, wave!" 'Bingo and Rolly: '"Oh no." 'Rolly: '"Maybe we should have built a sea plane." 'Bingo: '"Wait a minute. We're at the beach. We don't need a plane. We need a boat!" 'Rolly: '"I knew that sock would come in handy. Sorry to abandon ship but I have a crab to catch." 'Bingo: '"Rolly! We came here to get sand for Bob's toes! Not to chase everything that's crawling on the beach! What are you doing walking away from me? I was talking to you!" 'Rolly: '"I'm not walking away from you! You're walking away from me!" 'Bingo: '"Except, none of us is walking." 'Rolly: '"I'm floating." 'Bingo: '"We're both floating!" 'Bingo and Rolly: '"We're in the ocean!" 'Surfing Dog 1: '"Aloha, puppy dudes! Are you here for the surfing contest?" 'Bingo: '"Is this a surfing contest for dogs?" 'Surfing Dog 1: '"Yeah! We four-leggeds are going to ride the next wave! Whoever's the best wins a trophy." 'Rolly: '"But we've never surfed for real before!" 'Surfing Dog 1: '"Well, you're about to, because, look out!" 'Rolly: '"Bingo!" 'Bingo: '"We can do this, Rolly! Just hang on our skateboards. Hang pup!" 'SONG: '''Puppies Are Surfing. '''Bingo: '"What's that?" 'Surfing Dog 1: '"You two doggies won the surfing contest! First place!" 'Rolly: '"We must have gotten bonus points for being extra huggable." 'Surfing Dog 1: '"See you on the other side of the drill!" 'Rolly: '"Aloha!" 'Bingo: '"Okay. This trophy was cool and all, but our mission was to get sand for Bob's toes. We still need something to put it in." 'Rolly: '"I'm gonna find you, crabby!" '''Bingo: "Rolly, it's really hard for me to think with all the sand flying past my face and going into the trophy!" Rolly: '"Did you say something, Bingo?" '''Bingo: '"Keep digging, Rolly. Just, just keep digging." 'Rolly: '"Anything for you, my brother. Bob's going to be so happy when he sees all that sand for his toes." 'Bingo: '"We can celebrate by eating all the dog biscuits we put in our collars." 'Rolly: '"Yeah! I've already eaten mine on the way here." 'Bingo: '"That's okay. I can share mine." 'Rolly: '"I ate yours too." 'Bingo: '"Rolly! We're almost done with our mission, Rolly! All we have to do is get this inside and..." 'Rolly: '"What's happening?" 'Bingo: '"It's the gardener's leaf blower! It's blowing all the sand away! Goodbye sand." 'Rolly: '"Hello hot dogs." 'Bingo: '"It's gone. All of it." 'Rolly: '"Except for all the sand that's in my ears." 'Bingo: '"Yeah, we really got covered in that stuff at the beach. Rolly, wait! We have all the sand that we need! All over the two of us! When Bob gets home, all we have to do is shake, shake, shake! 'Rolly: '"Okay." 'Bingo: '"What are you doing?" 'Rolly: '"I'm doing the other trick that Bob taught us. Shake." 'Bingo: '"I meant shake, shake. But not 'til Bob gets home." 'Rolly: '"And then, when Bob gets home, we're going to go shake, shake, shake. And his toes are going to be like what? And then they're going to be all wow!" 'Bingo: '"Did you miss us while we where gone?" 'Hissy: '"Let's see, there were no little puppies around to almost run me over, wake me up from my nap, or to beg me to be a shark monster until I finally said okay. I did miss you guys. A little bit." 'Bob: '"I'm home!" 'Bingo and Rolly: '"Hi Bob!" '''Bob: "Aw, hey there guys! I've been looking forward to see you all day! Wow, what did you two get into?" 'Rolly: '"It's sand for your toes! We got it back from Hawaii!" 'Bob: '"I don't know how the two of you got so sandy. You brought most of it into the house! And now it's all over my toes! Actually, I feel really good! Like what the beach must feel like in Hawaii! If my toes could talk, each one of them would be saying thank you!" 'Bingo: '"You're welcome, Bob!"Category:Episodes Category:Puppy Dog Pals Episodes